


BANG, BANG

by strippedink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink





	

Time itself stood still.  
  
Her ears buzzed as her body went into shock. Incapable of reacting to the strident sound that had just occurred not even seconds ago, nothing dared to move and break the stillness of time.  
  
Courageously, she trained her stare into the anonymous face that would ultimately be responsible for the wiping of the last remaining Bennett from the face of the Earth.  
  
By this time, her breaths grew shallow. There was a weakness wrapping itself around her limbs like slithering vines that took sick pleasure in forcing her to stumble for the first time.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Once. Then twice.  
  
At last, her lips parted. But no words came out.  
  
Bang.  
  
The final call, the bitterest goodbye one could be given as the simple and smallest object was projected right into her chest. Adrenaline soothed her, kept her standing for the following heartbeats but soon enough, that too would run out. Leaving her with nothing but excruciating pain that infected her single nerve ending from her body.  
  
With the bullet still lodged somewhere within her rib cage, she painfully panted for air. Her fingers searched blindly for the gaping wound from where an abundant stream of blood oozed quite rapidly. Her vision grew blurry, the corners of her eyes darkened like tunnel vision.  
  
Without an ounce of adrenaline left, her knees promptly met with the irregular pavement in a most unpleasant fashion. The sticky wetness that clung to her fingers called for her attention but as she admired the bright red of her blood coating her fingers, a wave of nausea consumed her. And again, she lifted her gaze toward her attacker.  
  
There was no regret reflected in his stare. A common practice among humans, even those incapable of committing wrong doings. The lack of empathy for a fellow member of humanity frightened her and now she was tasting it first hand.  
  
The tears came next. Like a sudden opening of a dam, they fell mercilessly, reducing her ability to see ten-fold.  
  
So this was how Bonnie Bennett died.  
  
Not in some mystical final combat, or drained of magic after helping her friends. No. Her last encounter with Death unfolded into a series of events that resulted in a very human death. Pathetic in its nature. And drowning in a sea of blinding pain.  
  
Her final gasp brought her back into the land of the living. Beads of sweat lines on her forehead as she sat upright, panting. Reflectively, her fingers dove to the region where she had been hit. Nothing. Her flesh was sealed, no bleeding.  
  
Just the ghost of her nightmare weighting on her mind, forcing to wonder. . .  
  
Was this a premonition?


End file.
